This invention is directed generally to a watch box and, in particular, to a modular watch box with selectively removably information tabs.
While watch boxes are conventionally known for holding watches during transportation, sale and storage, modular watch boxes having selectively releasably coupled information tabs disposed thereon are not known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,530 is a prior art packaging container that includes a first upper compartment for holding a watch and a second lower compartment for holding a booklet or pamphlet, such that the booklet or pamphlet is easily securably to the container.
Most companies marketing watches have a plurality of different model watches, and each watch comes in a large size for men and a smaller size for women. The various watches are marketed under different names and model numbers. Furthermore, each watch is sold for a different wholesale and retail price. It is desirable to have the model name and number (feature ticket information) appear on the box, when displayed. Further, it is desirable to have the individual price tag (price tab ticket) displayed on the box. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a modular watch box having a removable pedestal capable of receiving information tabs thereon and capable of removing at least one of the information tabs without opening the box.